


Honey, I'm home!

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Edward POV // Winry POV"Stars and lazy crickets were the only witnesses of the blush creeping up his cheeks, steps quicker and lip bit in anticipation.He has missed her so much. So very much. Phone calls couldn't cover how touched starved he was, the need for another hug but longer and tighter this time. And maybe, maybe that could happen too… "Hnnngg"
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 25
Kudos: 78





	Honey, I'm home!

The dusty and long path wasn't as tiring as it usually was considering he's been on a train so long he almost forgot how to walk. Besides, happiness bubbled in his chest just by the sight of that old house, the same feeling as always.

Or maybe not quite since he knew that something else,  _ something new _ , was waiting for him.

Stars and lazy crickets were the only witnesses of the blush creeping up his cheeks, steps quicker and lip bit in anticipation. 

He has missed her so much. So very much. Phone calls couldn't cover how touched starved he was, the need for another hug but longer and tighter this time. And maybe, maybe _that_ could happen too… "Hnnngg" Edward rubbed his burning cheeks with a hand, climbing the steps of the porch and doing his best to be quiet because of the late hours. He really needed to see her but at the same time, waking her up was the last thing he wanted —if she was sleeping, for a change.

Turns out, she wasn't.

Edward pushed the bedroom door upstairs, quite proud of his silent steps, leaving his shoes downstairs and jumping over squeaking floorboards. He swallowed a gasp, clutching the doorknob with such strength his knuckles turned white.

Hot creeped under the collar of his shirt up and he licked his lips absent minded placing carefully his travel bag on the floor, eyes glued to his girlfriend laying on her bed, still unaware of his presence.

Unaware of anything that wasn't herself and her own pleasure.

Winry's black nightgown wrinkled above her parted thighs, straps down to show her naked upper body. Several actions caught his attention at the same time and he wished he had another set of eyes so he wouldn't miss anything.

She was pinching one of her pink nipples, hard, just the way Edward was getting below the waist. The other hand rubbed her tight belly, the insides of her thighs, tangling between blonde pubes, brushing slightly between wet folds.

_ Fuck _ he could see how wet she was from the door.

And she knew. She knew he was coming, she knew she could be caught and if those late calls were something to go by, she wanted him to see. Winry made it clear in the past, always the bolder one, speaking her desires and making a hell of what should have been regular calls since he was out in the public.

Aside from tiny sounds, she was quiet now. But he remembered her shaky moans through the phone, begging him to come back home. 

And now he was home.

He got into the room, quietly closing behind him, coming closer to appreciate the full blush over her chest and cheeks, fast breathing, messy blonde hair. She was gorgeous, she's always been pretty but  _ wow _ , she turned into the most beautiful woman.

He placed himself between her parted legs falling from the edge of the bed, watching closely.

The sheets below her hips were soaking wet, he didn't know how long she kept that teasing to herself, barely touching her clit, pushing the tip of a finger inside, of two, thrusting twice to touch anywhere else just a second after.

Edward took off his jacket rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, unzipping his brown trousers to take out his stiff cock, stroking once, maybe twice, coming closer. He wanted to taste her, to feel her, to know how that wet hole would take him, squeezing around him.

Winry pushed her fingers inside once more, releasing her lip from her teeth in a harsh sigh, "Ed" 

Just that was enough to take him way too fast towards the edge, squeezing the base of his cock and closing his eyes for a second, opening them to his girlfriend's fingers getting lost up to the knuckles inside herself.

The next time she pulled them out, Edward leaned in bed with one hand, lining up with the other and pushing in.

Winry opened her eyes, gasping loud, raising her hands to clutch at his forearms, lifting her hips in a clear invitation. She was on edge, he was too horny and it was both their first time.

So the inevitable happened.

Edward buried himself deep once, twice, moaning toghether with his girlfriend when pleasure shook them both. Winry rubbed her clit eager for more, taking it all, throwing her head back in a broken moan, clutching impossibly tight and wet around him. Better than he expected, _way better._

The continuous pulse and the tremendous gush of slick coming from her along with slurred warnings and moans, made it clear she was climaxing. On his cock. The mere thought of it, watching her blushed cheeks and blessed expression, was too much to handle "Winnhhggg" He came inside hard and fast, hips glued to hers, cock throbbing, pleasure too intense to even register how loud he was being in his orgasm.

He leaned his forehead on Winry's naked shoulder, laying on top of her, catching his breath and waiting for his heart to calm down.

"Man, it _was_ fast" The smile on her voice brought one to his face.

"Sssorry, I was… sorry" She giggled below him, pulling from his nape right under his low ponytail. Edward looked up, brushing Winry's freckled nose with his, kissing her for the first time, "We're not doing this in order"

She pulled away enough to look into his golden eyes, "I've been waiting for too long to care" Her kisses were warm, sweet,  _ home _ , "I've been wanting you for too long".

"Here I am" He whispered, kissing her round cheeks and soft neck, inhaling her smell, "I've missed you so much" 

"You got wider, it's hard to hug you now" Winry was clearly feeling his arms, his chest, and back, staring down at his body with interest, "my, my, Ed"

His cheeks turned bright red at her words, hiding it between her breasts, "Shut up"  He made her laugh again the sound so familiar it took him where he was, home.

The toilet flush woke her up to a dark room and an empty bed. If it weren't for the lack of underwear, she would have thought it's been all a dream, but no.

She did it. With Ed.

And it has been short but so intense, the mere thought of it arousing her. She looked at the clock over her shoulder, it was too early for anyone to be awake and Edward was coming back to her room.  _ Their _ room.

Winry bent a leg over the stretched one, making the curve of her ass more visible, pulling up from the nightgown to let him see just what she wanted him to see.

And it worked, of course, it did.

She did his best to hide the smile pulling from her lips when Edward sighed and mumbled under his breath, a warm hand feeling the back of her thighs and up, over the swell of her ass, fingertips barely grazing between them and pushing the nightgown up to her hips.

He laid behind her, fingers squeezing the meat on her hips, pressing a half chub against naked ass. She lost his contact for a second, feeling him shift and grunt over her shoulder, warm soft flesh pressing against her right after.

"You awake?" Ed's breath tickled her ear, voice deeper and a bit shaky. They were so new to this and yet so eager…

A throaty moan left her lips when a full erection slipped against her ass, "What if I'm not? Would you wake me up then?" Warm lips closing and sucking soft tender skin brought goosebumps all over her body.

"I would" he whispered against her neck "fuck, I need it"

"Then go for it"

Edward slipped deft fingers between her folds from behind, maybe a bit too eager and too centered on a goal to actually touch where she really wanted him. But he gasped when a finger just got swallowed by her, "So wet, I—hnnng"

It wasn't tender, slow, or considerate and she didn't want it any other way. His cockhead got caught by her hole, and she pushed back, a bit unprepared but enjoying the sting still.

"Oh fuck, oh, Winry, fuck" Besides, his needy moans and roaming hands turned her on so much it was slipping inside her in no time, wet, warm, and as impatient as him.

Edward noticed the movement of fingers over her own clit, slowing down his already slow thrusts and pulling out of her. Hand to her shoulder, he forced her to face up to a very aroused and very naked Edward, a slow wanton sigh leaving her parted lips at the sight.

He was so incredibly hot, long golden hair falling over wide shoulders, strong arms and muscles flexing when wide hands touched her hips, resting over her thighs. And his cock hung low, full, and heavy, glistening under the first lights of dawn.

And his eyes… the lust in them…

"I wanna make you feel good, tell me how".

Winry felt powerful and loved in equal parts, she sat on the bed to pull from him in a bruising kiss, heart beating like crazy for a stupid boy who became this stunning man between her legs.  And she guided his hands over her chest, almost moaning when they closed briefly around her neck, inhaling between gritted teeth when fingertips grazed her waist, hips, and thighs, making them touch the inner side of them. The moment he squeezed, the first loud moan breached her lips.

"You like that?" She nodded, eager for more, "fuck, Winn, you are so beautiful" And she felt that way under his hands, worshipped and desired, hips circling in need when curious thumbs parted her folds, "so wet for me"

She didn't had to ask, he beat her to it burying his face between her legs to suck, lick and moan against the warmth of her skin. He was a mess, enjoying himself, riling her up in an involuntary tease, missing  _ that _ spot all over and over again.

It was even better this way because when —after some proper guidance— he  _ finally _ licked over her exposed clit, the spark of pleasure made her squirm, strong hands keeping her in place. And the little shit was smirking against her skin.

_ Well, he's not little in the slightest, not anymore. _

"Edward, Ed, please" Words shifted into short moans, tiny and delicious explosions blooming from her clit to her chest and lower belly, the tingling sensation of the orgasm tensing her muscles, lifting her back from the bed, forcing embarrassing noises out of her.

She pulled from his long hair in a lethany of "There, right there, yes, there" getting louder with every swipe of his tongue, every twist. It took him a while but once he got it right, Edward was a fast learner.

Winry fell back on the bed, hands pulling, hips stuttering, legs closing around his shoulders to keep him in place. And he kept licking and sucking until she had to push him away.

Glazed warm eyes stared at her, lips and chin covered in her arousal suddenly pressing against hers in a deep, sweet kiss that tasted like herself. "Winry, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" she wanted to push him away in embarrassment; she kissed him back instead.

He slipped inside her so easily it was ridiculous, just like last night. Edward's moan broke the kiss, "harder" she commanded to a very obedient lover.

He snapped his hips hard and deep, not quite coordinated with her own thrusts but needy, so needy. His lips went down her chest, sucking over her collar bones, grabbing both her boobs to suck from her nipples, bitting them, thrusts messy but constant.

Until he held her hips. Tight.

Edward straightened his back sitting on his legs, shoving his cock hard and merciless inside her, "You feel so good, so so good, I love this so much"  And right there, looming over her, naked and sweaty, hair a mess and breathing ragged, he looked powerful. Winry felt tiny. And she loved every second of it. 

She embraced herself grabbing her pillow tight, crossing her legs around his hips, "Yeah, yeah Ed, I've wanted this, I'm so full" it was hard to think, but she knew exactly how to twist him around her little finger, "you are  _ so big _ "

He lost it.

His grunts and pants became wild, uncontrolled, loud just like the wet smack of flesh between them, bed complaining under their bodies. She heard him vaguely, too lost in the intensity of the feelings swirling inside her, too hot to care.

And he tensed over her, cock twitching, spurting inside her, loud trembling moans traveling from his lips to hers, sweaty unskilled kisses muffling them, hearts racing and skin burning.

It took them longer than the first time to calm from the high, just laying there, Edward's cheek squeezed against her breasts. "Lucky us, Al sleeps like a log"

Edward inhaled sharply, tensing over her, "Al was here all along??" His panic was, at the very least, funny and ridiculous.

"He's dead asleep, I bet my right hand"

"No, nothing about losing limbs anymore please" 

They both giggled, high from sex and the inmense happiness of having each other, "I'm glad you are back, please don't leave again" She whispered against his hair. He looked up, amber melting into blue.

"Don't worry" His hand cupped her face tenderly, "I'm home now".

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
